Reduction in the specular reflection from display surfaces in many handheld and touch sensitive electronic devices is often desired, especially for products that are designed for outdoor use. One way to reduce the intensity of the specular reflection, which is typically quantified as gloss, is to roughen the glass surface or cover it with a textured film. The dimensions of the roughness or texture should be large enough to scatter visible light, resulting in a hazy or matte surface, but not too large so as to significantly affect the transparency of the glass. Wet etching is one method of generating an anti-glare surface on the glass while preserving its inherent mechanical surface properties. During the etching process, the glass surface is exposed to chemicals that degrade the surface to create a degree of roughness that results in the scattering of visible light. Specifically, a roughened surface can be formed on soda lime silicate glasses by placing the glass in a mineral acid solution. The H+ ions in solution exchange with mobile alkali metal ions in the glass to form a hazy surface. However, one disadvantage is that the resulting depletion of alkali metal ions at or near the surface typically results in the soda lime glass exhibiting a reduced capability for strengthening by ion exchange. In addition, wet etching or selective leaching is typically incapable of producing a uniform, anti-glare surface on other common display glasses, particularly on those glasses containing little or no mobile alkali metal ions.